<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy Knows Best by cmyatt01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243522">Daddy Knows Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01'>cmyatt01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Modern!Jonerys AU shorts and one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy!Jon, F/M, Inspired by the Adventures of Daddy Jon Series, Triplets, reposting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany is not impressed with what Jon has been feeding their girls, so she decides he needs to feed them something healthier.</p><p>*REPOSTED*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Modern!Jonerys AU shorts and one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy Knows Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowtippa/gifts">Cowtippa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes - I am reposting this.</p><p>I am happy with this story.</p><p>Yes - Tumblr hates me, so I deleted my account there - if you want to talk to me, hit me up on Discord: GlazedHamz#7069</p><p>Thank you to the "Unfriendly" Jonerys server for all of your support - you all get me and my writing - and thank you all for the love and support.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally Jon loves being a stay at home father to his and Dany’s four year old triplet girl Alysanne, Rhaella and Lyanna. He loves their warm cuddles and sloppy kisses when they first wake up in the morning. He adores their little giggles and happy smiles as he has tea parties with them. However, today, lunch time had become a pain in his arse, all thanks to his wife’s goodhearted intervention…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀✿❀✿❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yesterday, Dany had surprised them by coming home for lunch. Jon and the girls were sitting around the table, eating chicken nuggets and french fries and drinking chocolate milk. His wife sat down and enjoyed the meal with them, but he could see a spark of anger in his beloved wife’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no clue what he had done wrong. The house was clean. Ghost had been fed. Their daughters were all out of their pajamas and dressed in coordinating outfits. He had helped them all to brush their teeth and he had even brushed and braided their soft silver locks. And he had been happy there had not been one meltdown or tantrum all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls,” his beautiful, successful wife cooed with a smile. “Does Daddy always feed you chicken nuggets and fries for lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls shook their heads no in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dany seemed to have a slightly relieved look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was still perplexed. “Of course we don’t eat the same thing everyday, love,” Jon chuckled as he began to clean the plastic plates, toddler silverware and cups from the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what does Daddy feed you all when Mama is at work?” he heard his wife ask with over animated enthusiasm as he began to rinse off their plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meat cookies with cheeeez are my fav-o-rite!” Alysanne exclaimed, throwing her little arms up triumphantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meat cookies? Aly, sweetie, what is a meat cookie?” Dany inquired, coming around the table to kneel down next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Issa cookie, made of meat with cheeez-o-chips! You eat it just like a cookie!” she declared happily as Dany pushed up her little pink framed glasses that had slid down her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany then turned to him with a quirked brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dany, meat cookies are just mini hamburgers with little bits of cheese inside the patty, like chocolate chips. The girls don’t like their hamburger patties on a bun, so we call them meat cookies and eat them as though they are cookies,” Jon explained as he smiled at his girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys, Lya and Rhae all returned his smile. However, Dany had a perplexed look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meeeeee nexst! Meeeee nexst!” Lyanna declared, bouncing up and down in her little wooden chair with her hand raised high towards the sky. “Meee tells you my favit Dada meal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sweetling,” Dany said with a smile, turning her gaze towards Lya and brushing a loose strand of silver blonde hair from her face. “What is your favorite meal Daddy makes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peanut bud-der and chocci sammiches!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peanut butter and chocolate sandwiches?” Jon did not miss the glance she quickly shot at him before turning her attention back towards their three rambunctious angels. “I have never had one of those,” she continued, smiling at the girls as though nothing were amiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! That my favit tooooos!” Rhaella interjected. “I love it e-been more when dada puts nanas in deem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peanut butter and Nutella sandwiches with bananas, Dany,” Jon stated as he put the last of the plates into the stainless steel dishwasher. “The girls eat them better than peanut butter and jelly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those do sound amazing!” Dany said with what Jon knew was a false happiness. “Perhaps Daddy can make those for dinner one night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon could feel the sarcasm dripping in her tone. He did not understand why his wife was so upset at his choices.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I awe-so loves when we have picks-nicks outside by the sweeng-set and eats Lunce-a-bulls!” Rhaella proudly stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” his other two daughters cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the happiness of their daughters too wife’s glare away from him and a big smile returned to her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls shared a few more of their favorite Daddy meals with their mother before she gave them each a kiss on the forehead and returned to work. All Jon received was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a look</span>
  </em>
  <span>, letting him know they would be having a discussion when she got home from work that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening the girls were already in bed, asleep by the time Dany returned home from the office; this was expected when she was preparing for court the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jon heard the garage door open, he began to reheat her dinner - spaghetti and homemade meatballs. As he poured a  glass of her favorite Arbor Gold, he could not stop the smile that spread across his face as he recalled making the meatballs with the girls earlier that evening. He could not wait to tell Dany all about Rhaella measuring the bread crumbs as Lyanna cracked the eggs as Alysanne mixed it all together with her little wooden spoon. He wished he could have snapped a photo or video and sent it to her but his hands had been covered in raw hamburger meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey love, I just put your dinner on the table,” Jon greeted her with the glass of wine as she entered the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, instead of a kiss and a thank you, as she normally did, she took the glass of wine from his outstretched hand and replaced it with a heavy green canvas shopping bag before silently making her way to the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this, love?” Jon inquired as he set the bag down on the granite countertop and began to remove it’s contents. There was a veggie tray with carrot sticks and celery. A bag of chopped salad mix and a lemon vinaigrette dressing. Tiny packets of apple slices and grapes. As well as a package of fresh organic, grain feed, non-gmo chicken tenders and boxes of 100% apple juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is for the girls’ lunch tomorrow,” she informed him as she put down her fork and took another sip from her glass of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Jon trailed off, unsure of what else to say at the moment and also aware that his wife would explain her rationale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you have been feeding the girls too much processed food for lunch. So tomorrow, I would like for you to feed them grilled chicken salad and instead of chocolate milk, give them apple juice to drink. Then, for dessert, instead of cookies, they can have some fresh fruit and for their snack, they can have the raw vegetables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dany, don’t you think this is a little overboard?” he asked as he took a seat next to his wife. “The girls just turned four a few weeks ago. It is normal for four year olds to eat chicken nuggets and peanut butter sandwiches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They told me you gave them hot dogs the other day!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with hotdogs? I grew up eating hotdogs.” Jon countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what hotdogs are made of, Jon?” However, instead of allowing him to answer, she continued her rant. “They are made of lips and assholes. You fed our daughters nothing but shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to think I feed our girls a variety of foods! And the hot dogs we ate were uncured 100% beef franks!” Jon defended himself. He could not believe his wife was making assumptions that he did not care about the health of their precious girls.  Dany might be a lawyer and made a living arguing facts, but Jon would let his voice be heard - he would make sure he provided her with all of the facts before she came to a conclusion. “Also, when I took them to their last well child check, their Pediatrician stated they were all very healthy! He even said he was surprised they ate so many different foods because it is normal for children their age to create food jags -that they refuse to eat unless they were provided with the only food they wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Jon. You showed me the handouts,” Dany snapped. She then sighed and collected herself before softening her tone as she continued, “I just worry about them, because they are most likely the only children we will have... I want nothing but the best for them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I know this, love and I promise you I want the same.” Jon felt a tightening in his chest. He knew the girls were just as precious to her as they were to him. “And I will feed them the grilled chicken salad tomorrow if that is what you want me to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dany replied, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Oh, and send me a little video of them trying it tomorrow. I have to be in court all day tomorrow, so seeing them on my break always brings a smile to my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon quickly agreed. He loved seeing his three little girls smile, but when their mama smiled at him, she took his breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner was cleaned up, Jon and Dany finished the bottle of wine before heading to their room like a couple of newlyweds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀✿❀✿❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, the girls watched Peppa Pig as he prepared their lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finger foods were much easier to prepare. But Dany wanted the girls to have less processed food and it feeding them salad made his wife happy he would do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also had to admit, he was really curious to see how the girls would react to having a grilled chicken salad. He prayed that they liked it because he was looking forward to having a little variety in their noonday meal. Not that he did not love chicken nuggets and fish sticks, but sometimes something a little different might be fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alys, Lya, Rhae,” Jon called, getting the attention of all three girls. “Turn off the television and come to the table. Lunch is ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon pressed record on his phone and propped it against a box of the counter just as the three girls ran into the room cheering happily. He promised Dany he would record their reactions and figured it would be easier to record the entire lunch because with three rambunctious little ones, you never knew who was going to speak when. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we have hotdawgs today!” Rhaella exclaimed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want chicci-nuggies a-gen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noo-ah, Lya, we had nuggies yes-er-day,” Alys corrected her sister. “So we need pee-butt and chocci sammieches!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their father chucked at the triplets playful banter as they sat down around the table. Once they were seated, a sudden silence filled the room as they all stared at the plate in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whazz this Daddy?” Aly asked, her little brow furrowed in confusion as she studied the pile of lettuce, shredded carrots, cabbage and grated cheddar cheese on her plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like g-wass and weeves,” Lya chimed in as she also stared at her plate with a perplexed expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, why you feedings us from trees and the g-wass?” Rhaella added staring at him as though he had grown a second head. “And the white stuff on top?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled at his three angels. Their confusion was darling. “This, my little loves, is one of your Mommy’s favorite meals, it is called salad and the white stuff on top is chicken. It has all sorts of yummy stuff in it to make you grow big and strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is the chickie crust?” Rhae inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what is inside of a chicken nugget,” Jon explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we are eating naked chicci-nuggies?” Lya questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Jon chuckled, “I supposed that we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s salwid wet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Alys, the liquid on top of the salad mixture is called dressing. It give the salad flavoring, like ketchup does for fries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon breathed a sigh in relief when his daughters seemed satisfied with his explanation. He then demonstrated how to use a fork to gather parts of each of the salad before placing the bite in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummmm, that is so yummy,” he exaggerated the deliciousness of the meal after he finished his forkful of greens. It wasn’t bad, although he wished that Dany would have chosen ranch dressing over the vinaigrette. “Now you all try,” he added with an encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls dug into their salad with gusto, laughing as they stabbed the lettuce and chicken - Jon looked over at the camera on his phone and gave it a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his triumph was short lived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, this is dis-gus-ing!” Rhaella bellowed as she spit her mouthful of salad back onto the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is terr-bull!” Lyanna agreed with her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls, it’s not bad… It’s tasty and good,” Jon stated, taking another bite from his plate. “See Daddy likes it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, is no good! It’s poison!” Alys cried out, just as tears began to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, all three of his girls’ faces were red and streaked with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, loves, I promise you it’s not poison,” Jon said calmly as he got out of his chair and crouched down to his daughters’ level as he tried to calm then. “It’s just salad. It’s good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s bad,” Lyanna cried, wiping the snot from her nose with her forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” her sisters agreed through their tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon spent what felt like forever trying to calm his three angels. “Daddy would never give you anything bad, sweetling,” he cooed as he showered them hugs and kisses. “I love you girls and want you to be happy and healthy.” However nothing seemed to calm the triplets dragon-like tempers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was at his wits end, trying to calm his crying young ladies when Alysanne said the words that every parent dreads. Words that made him feel like a failure as a father. Words so damming he felt as though he had been punched in the gut. Words that caused his own tears to start falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, This is the worst day of my life! I</span>
  <b>
    <em> don’t</em>
  </b>
  <span> love you anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t love you innie more e-pher!” Rhaella agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me phree!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lya’s words were the nail in the coffin. All three of his daughters hated him. Jon felt as though his heart had seized in his chest. All he wanted to do was make all of his girls happy and healthy. He sat down on the floor in a stunned silence and could not stop the tears that began to trickle down his cheeks. He could not believe the words that had cascaded out of all three of his daughters mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aly, Lya, Rhae sweethearts… You don’t mean that. You love Daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked up from where he was sitting on the hardwood floor, to see his wife setting her briefcase down on the kitchen counter. “Why would tell him you don’t love him anymore?” she continued as she made her way over to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy... tried.... to make us eat… eat weeves!” Aly said between sniffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy would never feed you leaves,” Dany stated as she removed Aly’s fogged up glasses and wiped them clean. “That is Mommy’s favorite salad.” She added as she placed their daughter’s little pink glasses back on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, it taste-ted like dwirt and twees!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It terrible Mommy,” Rhaella cried. “Lya is w-ight… It tastes like dwirt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife spent another fifteen minutes pleading with their girls to eat their salad with no success. Once they had brought her to tears as well, she conceded and allowed Jon to make them peanut butter and Nutella sandwiches with a side of banana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Jon placed the sandwiches in front of the girls, their tears were replaced with smiles and laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief as he took a seat next to his wife, who appeared to be just as relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess they were not quite ready for salad just yet,” Dany mumbled as she took a bite of her sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I guess not,” Jon chuckled as he took a bite of his own sandwich. “What are you doing home by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The start of the case was postponed until tomorrow, so I thought I’d surprise you… Looks like I was the one who was surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family enjoyed their lunch together, laughing and joking. And Dany agreed with the girls that peanut butter and Nutella sandwiches were far superior to peanut butter and jelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, as Jon and Dany were cleaning up the dishes, Alysanne came over and hugged him around his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you sweetie,” Jon replied as he returned her embrace. “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aly looked up at him with her big beautiful eyes, face smeared with chocolate and peanut butter and said, “Thank you, Daddy. I love you… You are the bestest Daddy ever!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Rhealla and Lyanna chimed in as they ran over to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon bent down and scooped his triplets into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You the bestest Daddy ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Jon was brought to tears. All was right in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would love to hear your comments! </p><p>Thank you for your support.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>